


来自beta的观察笔记 chap.25

by vonkanra



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	来自beta的观察笔记 chap.25

XX年X月X日  
中午在诊所附近约二宫吃了个饭，听说了松本君和智君吵架的八卦消息。可是二宫是笑着说的，还说今天智君也请假没来上班，想必正在家里玩和好的游戏。  
和好的游戏。怎么从他嘴里说出来就是怪怪的。  
诊所今天生意不怎么样，不过倒是开始接到了老顾客的预约。今天早上看政治新闻，保守党前一阵子计划的要让信息素改造非法化的提案已经全面流产，被从议院的排期里撤下来了。也许是最近强大的反对声浪所致吧。如此说来，我应当好好去感谢一下松本君才是。

————————摘自樱井翔日记  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“唔……”  
大野智揽着松本润腰身的胳膊紧了紧，却又小心注意着不碰到他胸口的绷带。方才他小心翼翼地向松本润表白，而松本润没说什么只是咬住嘴唇把他从地上拉起来，亲吻他，然后和他在沙发上做爱。他坐着而松本润骑在他身上，一起摇晃着身体，沙发也随之发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。除此之外空气里是安静的，除了两人凌乱的喘息和偶尔泄露的一两声呻吟。充斥在身体里的快感与其说是刺激，不如说是温柔惬意。松本润一边前后摆动着胯，一边低头注视着大野智，想要开口说些什么时，身体里敏感的皱褶却突然被磨蹭。他快活地仰起脖子差点向后倒去，还好大野智扶住了他——但他也舒服得忘记了自己要说什么，在扶稳了身体之后又低下头，将额头抵住大野的，让两人的气息交融在一起。

大野智帮松本润清理干净了身体，放了一缸热水。但松本的伤口不能碰水，只能坐在浴缸沿上，将小腿浸在水里，看着大野智舒舒服服泡在热水里，摆弄着他的浴盐。  
“橙花……岩盐……这是什么？唔？”大野智一边自言自语一边亲昵地用鼻尖蹭蹭松本润的膝盖：“马鞭草？”  
“马鞭草。是朋友送的。你要试试吗？”  
大野智摇摇头，似乎对试用并不真正感兴趣，只是喜欢摆弄那些瓶子。他自己家就没有这些东西——写满了外国文字的瓶瓶罐罐啦，颜色雅致的成套毛巾和浴巾啦，还有时髦的浴帘和樱桃红地砖。大野家的浴室里摆放的都是随手从大卖场买来的东西，入浴剂买二送一，洗发水加量不加价。  
他们交换着无关紧要的闲聊。松本润上半身不能浸在热水里，有些冷，顺手扯了厚厚的浴巾裹在身上，在说话的时候无意识地用手指抚摸着大野智的后颈和耳朵。大野智舒舒服服地泡着，把脑袋搁在松本润的大腿上——这可比搁在硬邦邦的浴缸沿上舒服多了。他偶尔会在聊天的间隙开玩笑地把短促的亲吻落在松本润的腿间，而松本润会立刻用瓢子舀满水浇在他的头上。  
也许是浴室里氤氲的蒸汽让两个人都放下了防备，话题东拉西扯地扩散到了松本润的官司上。  
“说起来，今天是收到了樱井的邮件。我是说律子。重新开庭的时间确定了，就在下个星期。”  
“能赢吗？”  
“估计不行。不过我还是得付他们律师费。”  
“都已经在开庭之前来了这么一出了，官司的结果也无所谓了吧。”  
“从戏剧效果上来说？”松本润笑了：“的确……不过，我还是想打这个官司。想做原告。”  
“不服气？”大野智问。  
松本润抬头想了想，说：“我没和你说过吧。被告的大学医院的副院长，是我的父亲。”  
大野智吃了一惊，从水里坐直了身体看着他。松本润安抚地摸摸他：“没事，我只是……嗯，他是我的父亲。”  
“我从没听你说过，你父亲的事。”大野智干巴巴地说。  
松本润摊开手：“因为我也没怎么见过他。听我舅父说，他离开我母亲后，我母亲才发现自己怀孕了……可是他很快就和当时的医院院长的女儿结婚了。我母亲没有去找过他，所以我也……”  
大野智伸手环抱住松本润的腰。  
松本润伸手摸着他湿漉漉的头发：“所以我也没见过他。只有一次。大概四五年前，小隆……就是七之助，那个歌舞伎演员，他父亲生病的时候，我去医院照顾过。他父亲对我很好，像亲儿子一样。”  
“嗯。”  
“然后，在医院的走廊里，我撞见他带着一群医生护士在巡查病房。他看见我了，我们四目相交了一会儿——我想他应该认出我了。我们长得很相像。”  
“然后呢？你们说话了吗？”  
“没有，他走过去了，这是当然的吧。”松本润笑了笑。  
“所以你的意思是他是为了追求院长的女儿向上爬，才抛弃你母亲和你的——虽然你还没出生？”大野智丝毫笑不出来，又露出了丑丑的难过表情：“你一定很恨他。”  
“过去很恨。我母亲死得很惨。他标记了我母亲，所以她很难找到其他人陪她渡过发情期……我想即使有，她也不愿意。她还是一直爱他。而那时候并没有抑制剂。你知道，在她去世的那一年，抑制剂才被发明出来。”  
“以她的细胞作为实验原料。”大野智可是做足了功课：“不过你可别告诉我抑制剂是你父亲…是那个男人带头研发的。”  
“那倒不是，哪有这样的巧合。”  
“所以你不相信我吗？”大野智很直接地问，语气轻松并不像是质问，内容却很尖锐：“你怕我和你父亲一样？”  
松本润愣住了。  
水有些凉了，大野智站起来，身上的水珠哗啦啦砸回浴缸里。松本润坐在浴缸边还在咬着嘴唇思考，他已经把自己擦干净穿上了睡衣，然后又去扶松本润：“出来吧，水凉了。”  
“我并不是怕你和他一样。”松本润开口说，一边举高了双手任由大野智有点笨拙地帮自己擦着身上的水珠：“可是我想，当时我父亲应该也是爱过我母亲的。只是他爱自己更多些。”  
“又或许他不再爱了。”大野智帮他套好棉质长袖睡衣，扣着前襟的扣子：“这是最容易变的东西。我也不敢说，我就一定不会变。”  
“这么坦率可不是什么好事啊，大野桑。”松本润敲了一下大野智的脑袋，自己穿上了睡裤。  
“所以才说日久见人心嘛。”  
“唔，是需要不少时间。”松本润突然扬起了一个胜利者般的笑容：“所以大野桑，我们走着瞧吧。”  
大野智呆了一下随即也笑开了：“松本桑，我才刚把你洗干净，别随便说这种让我想再脱了你的衣服把你弄脏的话。”  
两个人嘻嘻哈哈着，回到卧室倒在了床上。刚洗完澡的时候缩进干爽的被窝里总是很舒服，干净的皮肤和棉布接触的感觉出奇地好。大野智抱住被子咕噜咕噜滚了两圈，滚进松本润怀里，在松本润抱住他之前又咕噜噜滚开。  
“Satoshi。”松本润突然想起了刚才在沙发上做爱时自己想问他的问题：“所以你还是不打算标记我吗？”  
“我想的。”  
“可是？”  
“可是我觉得没必要计划。”大野智又滚了回来：“这种事情，在该发生的时候就会发生。我想到那个时候，我们会知道的。”

松本润打了电话给松冈，表明了同意在医疗改革方案的媒体征询会上复出的意愿。  
松冈的声音在电话那头像是松了一口气：“好，我会将资料发给你。松本君……”他顿了一顿：“辛苦你了。”  
“哪里。”  
接下来几天他都足不出户，只管在家里准备着记者答辩和演讲，谢绝了所有访客。当然，大野智并不算是访客——他一直舒舒服服窝在松本润家的沙发上通过手机和电脑处理工作，没有要挪窝的意思。除此之外，便只有他最好的朋友七之助来拜访过。舞台上优美妖娆的女形七之助在生活中却是个利落时髦的男性，穿着入时的T恤和仔裤，拎来了老牌和果子店的点心组合做伴手礼。松本润高兴地接过来，去厨房烧水泡茶，胳膊随手往大野智的方向比了比算作是介绍：“那是大野智，我男友。”  
大野智向七之助打了招呼，便又钻回了自己的工作里，耳朵听着他们聊天，偶尔插一两句嘴。  
歌舞伎演员的时间表很满，几乎每天都有演出。七之助在松本润家消磨了半个下午，就又到了回剧场准备登台的时间——带来的和果子倒有一半进了他的肚子。松本润送他到门口，他穿好鞋子直起身来的时候，促狭地低声说：“我闻到了哦。”  
“唉？”松本润愣了一下，随即踢了七之助一脚：“滚蛋吧你。”  
七之助大笑着离开，松本润的脸颊开始烫起来。

是的，这几天除了各自的工作，也许更多的时间被他和大野智花在了做爱上。  
并不是像发情期那时候一样疯狂到无节制的情事。医生为松本润注射的抑制剂效力似乎渐渐过去了，松本润的发情期也过去了——可是心理上却有些不满足。皮肤因为渴望抚触而几乎感到疼痛，想要被温柔地对待——这些话，他现在能够坦然地对大野智说了。  
而既然他这么说了，大野智想，自己当然能够对他极尽温柔。他甚至有点冒着傻气，花了半个小时埋首在松本润腿间，反复吸吮着他白皙的大腿内侧，试图留下一串让他满意的吻痕。而松本润也冒着傻气，就那样敞开着腿允许他那样做了。两个人的性器都在半勃起着，可是解决生理上的压力似乎反而不是那么迫切的需求了。  
而等到松本润起身去厨房拿饮料时，大野智跟在了他后面。本来他也只是想去拿罐啤酒，却不知为何变成了将松本润压在了流理台上的情况。他在他股间进出。他摇晃着臀迎合。他们随时开始做爱又随时停下。无限的满足。无限的不满足。松本润仰着脖子微张着嘴，因为过分惬意的舒服，含混地吐出意味不明的呢喃。  
“唔？”大野智没有听清，有点在意地俯下了身子——这个动作让他往松本润身体里进得更深，惹得松本润缩紧了蝴蝶骨。  
“润刚才说什么？”大野咬了咬松本润的耳骨。  
松本润眨了眨眼睛，转过头去和大野智亲吻了一会儿。  
“我是不是从来没和你说过？”他贴着大野智的嘴唇说，字句几乎都融化在喘息和细碎的呻吟里：“satoshi，我真的很喜欢你。”


End file.
